


Baby in Black

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: When Fury said they had a new mission, they expected fights and surveillance and hacking. They definitely did not expect a tiny little girl without a name.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Baby in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puckstrxck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckstrxck/gifts).



“This is … not what I was expecting when Fury said he had a new mission for us.” Natasha pursed her lips, her eyes not venturing away from where Steve was sitting in an old rocking chair she had never seen before, his arms full.

“Tell me about it,” Tony said. He was standing behind Steve, tinkering with something on his tablet. He looked up for a moment, his eyes finding Natasha’s. “You have no idea how much shopping Pepper forced me to do today because of this. And none of it was for me!”

Natasha fought back a smile as she looked back to Steve again.

“Someone seems happy,” she said softly.

Steve’s head lifted, and he laughed. “Yeah,” he said. “This is the best mission by far. How can anyone disagree?”

“I disagree,” Tony said.

Steve ignored him. “You want to hold her?” he asked Natasha.

She hesitated. She had held babies before — both of Clint’s children when they were born — but there was always something about the way they looked at her that made her feel like she wasn’t worthy of even being around them. And this little girl … Fury had said some agents found her in an old Hydra hideout. No one knew who she was or who she belonged to or why she was left, but they were now tasked with keeping her safe until all of that could be figured out. Fury didn’t want to take any chances.

“Come on, Nat,” Steve said, and he smiled at her. “You know you want to.”

Natasha sighed. She supposed she really should be taking on her share of the mission duties. She stepped over to Steve and bent down, sliding her hands underneath the infant, feeling the heat from Steve’s hands before she lifted the little girl into her arms.

“You’re a natural,” Steve said, and why was he beaming at her?

“Just well trained,” Natasha said.

She reached up a hand to push the edge of the blanket away from the baby’s face. As she did, the little girl’s eyes flickered open, wide blue orbs staring up at her.

“Hi, little one,” Natasha cooed, finding the baby’s hand and letting the baby wrap her fingers around one of Natasha’s.

Steve stood up and stretched, glancing at Tony. “What are you working on so furiously over there?”

Tony grinned. “Something for Red,” he said. “And the baby.”

Natasha glared at him. “It better not be some weird type of carrying contraption.”

“Calm yourself, Red,” Tony said. He tapped a few more buttons on his tablet and then pointed it to the middle of the room. Instantaneously, a 3D image of the little baby girl in Natasha’s arms appeared in mid-air, dressed only in a diaper.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and started to say something, but before she could, the image of the baby rotated and her outfit changed from her diaper to a full body onesie. Then the image of the baby rotated once more, and Natasha stared.

The front of the little outfit was a complete replica of her own uniform.

“Tony,” she said softly.

“It’ll be here tomorrow,” he said, and she could hear the excitement in his voice. “Black Widow and Baby Black Widow.”

“Tony,” Natasha said again, but for once she couldn’t think of anything snarky to say so she settled on a different method. “Thank you,” she said.

Tony just grinned.


End file.
